Tenchi's Great Adventure
by Little Bibapu
Summary: What happens when Tenchi visits the world of Dragonball Z and Harry Potter..FINSHED (FINALLY)....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!
1. Chapter One: The Test Subject Is Chosen

hey there! This is my first fan fiction so if you do review it, consider the author's fragile   
confidence and PLEASE be nice LOL... so anyway hope you like it!! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a quiet day at the Masaki house. There was a cool breeze blowing, and the leaves on  
the trees were turning into a wonderful yellow hue. Tenchi had just pulled up some carrots for  
none other than Ryo-Ohki, who he knew would be happy. As he was walking home he could see the gate  
to his house down the road. There was a small figure that seemed to be waiting for him. Once he got  
closer he could see the figure was Washu, and she had a mysterious and almost mischievious grin on  
her face. This worried Tenchi for he knew whatever reason was making her smile this way, it meant bad  
news for him, so he approached her cautiously.  
" Hey, Washu-chan" Tenchi greeted warily.  
" Hey there Tenchi.." Washu's grin got bigger " I gotta favour I need to ask..." She giggled.  
*oh no* Tenchi thought " Uhh what is it Washu?" The weight of the carrots seemed to intensify.  
"Well...." She replied " Its a tinsy tiny favour... only you can do it Tenchi" her grin got bigger  
"uhhhh ...ok I gue.."  
"GREAT!" Washu interrupted. She typed something on her computer and a green beam came down on Tenchi.  
"Whats going on??!!" Tenchi asked franticaly as he started to float above the ground.  
All that could be heard was Washu's evil cackle  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Later that night, Sasami had just finished her usual 4-star dinner for the unappreative house.   
"Dinner's Ready everyone!" she yelled.  
The rest of the girls of the house filed in, like usual and sat down to eat. And just like every night,  
Ayeka started a quarrel with Ryoko about the food. The bickering included whether the food was to salty or too  
bland. After the argument, which usually resulted in some part of the house or,in worse debates,person being  
damaged, Noboyuki or Katsuhito would compliment Sasami on her hard work and good food. But this night, after  
the usual consumption of too much sake by Ryoko, Ayeka noticed the absence of Tenchi and Washu.  
"Where is Lord Tenchi and Washu-chan?" she inquired generally.  
"Well Tenchi went to get carrots this afternoon, maybe he picked up some more beautiful women..." Noboyuki  
commented,as excited thoughts of beautiful women floated in his head." And Washu-chan is usually in her   
lab anyway" He added disappointedly, thinking of how she was the only woman in the house who didnt   
know the extent of his pervetedness causing her not to stay away from him as much.  
"I suppose your right.." Ayeka trailed off as her instincts told her to be worried.  
"Dont worry about Tenchi, Little Ayeka.." Ryoko taunted drunkishly ." He'll be coming home soon to tell me  
how much he loves me more than you"  
"Thats not true!!!" Ayeka screamed back as another fight erupted in front of everyone's eyes.  
  
******************************************** 


	2. Chapter Two: Washu's Proprosal

Chapter two  
  
Tenchi woke up very grogily. At first he panicked because he had no clue where he was. Then  
he realized where he was, Washu's lab.It was at that point when he really started to panic. He  
looked down at himself, and was releaved to find himself in a pair of shorts instead of naked. After  
he started to calm down he looked around the organized lab. He discovered he was hooked up to some   
machine, and he was also suspened in air. He could se countless machines and devices that measured  
his pulse, brainwaves, and other body stats. But there was one thing he couldnt see, which is what  
frightened him. Washu. She wasnt there, and the only thing keeping Tenchi's company were those devices.  
Not very comforting to say the least. After a short while, he heard an explosion accompained by Washu's  
cackle. *That cant be good* Tenchi thought nervously, and not a minute after that Washu sauntered up to   
Tenchi with a large grin on her face (which needless to say frightened Tenchi) * What is this woman going  
to do to me????* He frantically thought. But Washu interrupted his thoughts.  
"Its finshed" as she said this she started to unhook Tenchi from the countless array of machines.  
" I'm done?" Tenchi didnt trust this answer, much less than Washu.  
"Yup, but I do have one more favor to ask."  
* this is it I'm done for....* "Sure...Washu-chan"  
"Good boy!" she patted him on the head. "Come this way"  
She then led him though a long walk through her laboratory. For the first time, he was impressed by  
all that she had created. Then she stopped and pointed to a large machine.  
"That's it! My newest creation!!!" at this point Puppet A and B started their normal routine of   
praise for Washu.  
Nonplussed Tenchi ventured lamely "What is it?"  
"Only my greatest creation ever!! It is a time machine that transports you to anytime on any planet!!!  
Isnt it SPECTACULAR!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????"  
*This is my chance to get out* Tenchi thought and he started walking away when he started talking  
" Well thats great Washu, congratulations! Well I gotta go now so I'll see you tommor.."  
"ahh ahh ahhhhh! Not so fast Tenchi, my dear.." The michievious grin appeared again on Washu's face.  
"You must do one more thing before you leave..."  
" Dare I ask, Washu-chan...What is it?"  
"You are going in for me." She grinned like she had just told him his hair looked nice.  
"WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!" but before he run two mechanical arms grabbed him and pushed him in.  
"Dont worry, Tenchi! You'll be just fine!" she reassured him as Puppets A and B praised Tenchi for   
his great bravery.  
Once pushed in, he didnt have a choice to get out, and he only prayed that he wasnt going to die a death  
he classified as a Washu Death. One that is miserably painful and horrible. *But she wouldnt do that to me?...  
Would she?* As he was teleported all he could hear was Washu's cackle. Her insane cackle. 


	3. Chapter Three: Tenchi's Affair

Chapter Three  
  
  
Again Tenchi woke up, but this time he was no longer in Washu's lab. He didn't know where he was.  
It didnt look like his house. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. He sat up and looked around.  
The grass was a bright green color, almost lime. He was in the middle of what looked like a field and, in   
the distance he could see a house. He got up and started walking to the house, hoping that someone might be  
there. Once he got there he knocked on the door. No answer. *Why me??* He thought to himself. He knocked again  
but still recieved no answer. * This is just great! Here I am stuck here...Wherever here is....What do I do   
now??* But unbeknowst to Tenchi he had already caught the attention of a person in the distance. Tenchi started  
to walk back to where he had arrived when he sensed a person behind him. He turned around quickly, but he didnt  
see anyone or anything except the house. "Youre going crazy, Tenchi" he said aloud to himself, when all   
of a sudden a woman appeared in front of him.  
  
"Well,Well,Well! who do we have here???" the woman said with excitement.  
  
Tenchi was scared to death. He turned around slowly and saw the woman. She had blue hair and a nice   
looking face. She had a jacket on which he noticed had a patch which looked like a company's emblem. It said  
C. Corp. "Umm..I'm Tenchi" he finally replied after the sudden shock had worn off " Who are you?"  
  
With that the woman blushed and sheepishly replied" Hello Teeennnnccchii..My name is Bulma.." She grinned  
and winked at him, which of course made him gulp loudly. " So Tenchi..why do you only have a pair of shorts on?"  
and again she blushed.  
  
It was at that time that Tenchi remembered he had left with only a pair of hospital-grade shorts on. "I'm  
VERY lost. Can you help me?"  
  
"Sure thing, cutie" Bulma replied, as she led him back to the house that he had previously visited.  
  
She led him into the house, and went into the back bedroom to get some clothes. As she was doing this, Tenchi  
looked around. It was a pretty small house, but it was nice. And as soon as she had left, she came back in with a   
pair of blue workout pants, and a hot pink shirt. "Here ya go!" she said as she winked for another time. "So how did  
you get here, in the middle of nowhere? Would you tell me over some coffee?"  
  
"Sure." Tenchi replied as he wondered why she was being so nice to a stranger. He sat down at the dinner table,as  
she made coffee. "Well it all started when...."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
ONE HOUR LATER........  
"So her name is Washu, huh? Bulma inquired.  
  
"Yeah.." Tenchi sighed " I wish I'd never gone into that lab..."  
  
"But then WE would have never met, Tenchi....By the way....are you.......dating anyone?" Bulma stumbled.  
  
With this Tenchi could feel his palms get sweaty * Why does EVERY woman I meet hit on me????* He thought nervously.  
"Uhhh......well....kind of...not really ..but there is this space pirate...." he trailed off, hoping to turn her off.  
  
"OH! Space pirate, huh? So youre interested in bad girls?" Her grin widened  
  
"Well no..she's interested in me....but...ummm...well.....what I mean is.........."  
  
Bulma got closer to him "YOu dont have to worry about me, Teeennnnncccchhhiii.." She giggled quitely as she got face  
to face with Tenchi, while Tenchi tried to get farther and farther away. " I won't hurt you...." She grinned. Tenchi prayed  
*PLEASE SEND HELP!!!!!!!!!*. Bulma got closer and closer until she was almost on top of Tenchi, when all of a sudden   
Tenchi's prayers were answered. A gruff voice screamed from outside the house, "BULMA I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
And then Bulma immediately tensed. "Uh oh.....Vegeta.."  
  
"Who's Vegeta???" Tenchi asked nervouly.  
  
"Welllllllll, he's my husband." She said , matter of factly " You should proba..."  
But she was interupted by the slam of the front door as it opened. In walked an extremely short man with jet black   
hair, and a gruff face to match his voice. At first he obviouly didnt notice his wife having coffee with a boy half his   
age. He probably would have passed Tenchi up completely, had the bright color of the pink shirt not caught his   
attention. As he passed the table, Bulma paused and waited for his fury. But nothing happened. Vegeta just passed the   
table, and Bulma let out a sigh and motioned for Tenchi to leave through the front door. Tenchi, not wanting anymore  
confrontations got up silently and started for the door. Just then, Vegeta came barreling through the room, and as Tenchi  
glanced back, he knew it wasnt good. Vegeta had an abnormally large vein pulsing in his temple. Not only this but his hair  
had changed from the jet black color it once was to a bleach blonde color. And to top all of this there was a yellow light  
surrounding his body. And as Vegeta opened his mouth, Tenchi started running for the door.  
  
" WHAT IS THIS BOY DOING IN MY PINK SHIRT????? BULMA!! ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ANOTHER MAN????!!!! AND YOU GAVE  
HIM MY PINK SHIRT???????????????????????????????" At this point, the celing started to rumble, as pieces of tile were   
falling to the ground.  
  
Tenchi stood, frozen with fear. He didnt want to die this way...really. Then Bulma tried to pass Tenchi off as  
a gardener, when Vegeta pointed out ,quite loudly,that they didnt have a garden. It was at this point that Tenchi ran  
out of the house.  
  
"NOT THAT FAST, BOY!!!" Vegeta screamed as he followed Tenchi, occasionally sending blasts of pure energy at him.  
Tenchi didn't even know what to do. Then he saw something appear in the field where he had arrived. As he ran towards  
it, he saw that it was the teleporting device! He started running as fast as his lanky legs could carry him, barely  
avoiding Vegeta's blasts. Tenchi even heard Bulma screaming for Vegeta to stop in the background, but knew that this  
insane man wouldnt stop even if it meant death. After what seemed like an eternity, Tenchi finally reached the teleporter.  
He couldnt help but laugh as he saw the look of utter rage on Vegeta's face when Tenchi's body started to disappear.  
  
  
As Tenchi felt himself being lifted away from the scene, he couldnt help but feel sorry for Vegeta, as this couldnt be the  
first time his wife had tried to cheat on him. *He can have her* he thought. Then he laughed hard for a long time. He  
was going home!!!! Or so he thought..... 


	4. Chapter Four: A Visit to Hogwarts...

Chapter Four: A Visit to Hogwarts....  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi arrived finally.*Home!* he thought. *Finally, I'll be able to give Washu a piece of my mind!!*  
He stepped out of the machine, and relized that he wasnt going to give Washu any lecture. Not yet at least.  
This was because he wasnt home at all. He looked around and all he could see were coats of armor,in front of  
stone walls. There was a cold draft, and it smelled of something foul. He couldnt quite place what the smell  
was..it was almost like that squid Ayeka tried to fry once. It was quiet too. Very quiet. He just stood there  
for a moment and then started to get angry. *This is rediculous! I wont take it any longer! I'm going to find  
out where I am and how I can get home!!* And with that he started to stomp to his left. He looked very tough,  
walking down that corridor with such bravery. But his ego soon changed when he slipped on a stick. He landed  
with a thud on the cold stone ground, and his bravery slowly faded away. "That hurt....What did I fall on?"  
He looked around, and found the "stick" that he had fallen on. It was nicely polished, and he didnt think it  
looked like a normal stick. He thought it looked more like a child's play wand. Jokingly he got up, and  
waved the wand around stupidly, saying "spells" as he did so. He started laughing at his foolishness, when  
the "toy" wand emitted a large red blast, causing not only a great amount of sound , which the stone floor  
and walls echoed, but also a great amount of damage. Tenchi, seeing that he was on the ground again and the   
damage that he had done, started panicking. What was he going to do???? He was a complete stranger in this  
place, and he had just caused major damage. He could only imagine the trouble he was going to get into. Then  
his thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice far off down the dark corridor. He could hear the voice telling  
someone or something to sit down( very rudely, Tenchi thought) and to stay put. Tenchi tried to get up, but it  
seemed he couldn't. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, until they were only a few feet  
away.Tenchi looked up and saw a sour faced man standing in front of him.The first thing that Tenchi   
noticed about him was his appearance.He had pale skin that was almost green in color.A large hooknose,  
and dark, probing eyes. This man scared Tenchi, very much. And his voice even made it worse.With the  
same cold voice this man had used for his instructions he frowned and said " Who, may I inquire,  
are you? and what are you doing?"  
  
"Well my name is Tenchi and...well...I caused..some damage...."  
  
"Well that much is obvious."the man paused and shot another disgusted look at Tenchi, this time Tenchi  
thought that the man was eying his bright shirt. But before he could utter another word, Tenchi interrupted.  
  
"Where I am?"  
  
"You mean....you dont know" The man narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"N..no"  
  
"Well then, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Britain.. and I.."  
  
"IM IN BRITAIN????????" Tenchi interrupted again. "how did get to Britain??"  
  
The man again narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He ignored Tenchi and continued his little speech with   
great and obvious annoyment " And I am Professor Severus Snape.I have one question to ask you...How did you get   
here?"  
  
Tenchi pondered exactly how he DID get there. He didnt relize how long he had pondered until the professor  
cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted an answer and he wanted it NOW. "Well..."Tenchi started "Its a long  
story"  
  
"Wonderful" Snape said sarcastically " I'm sure I'd love to hear it" Tenchi didnt relize until now that  
the professor looked a lot taller and more intimidating than before. The Professor continued " But first.."He  
paused for effect," How on earth did you cause this damage?" he pointed to the coats of armor. Tenchi saw that  
some were missing arms, others heads, and even more were missing legs.  
  
"Well....I found this on the ground...and well...ummm......" Tenchi stuttered as he lifted the wand  
  
Snape snatched the wand from Tenchi's hand and examined it, ocassionally eyeing Tenchi making sure that he   
wasnt going to run away. Tenchi then thought he heard Snape mutter the word "Longbottom" with great disgust.  
Then his eyes focused again on Tenchi, making Tenchi quite uncomfortable. "Come with me" he ordered.  
  
Just then, another man walked onto the scene. Tenchi liked the look of this man much better than this   
Professor Snape. He had a long white beard, and very kind eyes. He also had a comical looking pointed hat on.  
The new man looked at the damage and then to Tenchi. The man grinned and had a twinkle in his eye.  
"Professor, will you introduce me to your new friend?"  
  
Snape looked disgutedly at Tenchi with the mention of the word "friend". He straightened up and turned   
to his headmaster. "This ,headmaster, is Tenchi. He is the one who has caused all of this damage." Snape   
looked back at Tenchi with malice in his eyes.  
  
The man walked over to Tenchi and bent down. He extended his hand to Tenchi and introduced himself. "Hello,  
Tenchi.My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster of this school. Nice to meet you." and with that he   
smiled. Tenchi was very happy that someone actually thought of him as a good person. But then Tenchi glanced  
back over at Snape. His eyes were narrow with what looked like anger. Tenchi really couldnt distinguish anger  
from jealousy. After Dumbledore helped Tenchi off of the ground, Snape finally spoke his mind. "Headmaster,  
you must consider that this..." he paused ,as if trying to classify what Tenchi was,"...boy has commited   
a crime. How could you invite him into our grounds like this?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Tenchi,to assess him. He then smiled and turned back to Snape. " I don't think  
he'll do much more harm." Then he chuckled and proceeded to show Tenchi the castle. Dumbledore then turned  
back to Snape, who was pale with rage. "Give Mr.Longbottom his wand back and proceed back to class,  
Professor.I'll take care of Tenchi." With that Dumbledore smiled and continued his brief tour of the  
castle for Tenchi.This of course comforted Tenchi very much.He no longer had to worry about being killed,  
he hoped. After the tour was over, Dumbledore escorted Tenchi back to his office.They both sat down and  
Dumbledore asked Tenchi to explain how he had gotten to Hogwarts. For the first time,in a while,  
Tenchi actually felt safe. 


	5. Chapter Five: Return of the Angry Midget

Chapter 5- Return of the Angry Midget.  
  
Sorry it has taken so long! I will try to update it more often!!  
  
Tenchi told Dumbledore everything. About Washu, about Bulma and Vegeta, and even about the wand mishap. The whole time Dumbledore smiled kindly, and nodded in agreement when Tenchi said that he was having a hard time.  
  
"So that's your whole story?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Tenchi sighed loudly. "And I hope you can help me get home...". Tenchi prayed hard.  
  
"Of course m'boy!! I just have to make some arrangements and we'll have you out of here in no time." Dumbledore stood and got a quill and paper. He quickly scrawled some short note, folded it, and gave it to an owl nearby. Tenchi marveled that he used an owl of all things to send a letter. As the owl flew off, Tenchi thought he heard someone screaming. As tension built, Tenchi just shrugged it off. Certainly that wasn't the voice he thought it was. As it got closer, Tenchi could feel bullets of sweat start to roll off of his forehead. "That's not the voice, that's not the voice" He kept chanting in his head. Then to his absolute joy, the voice was silenced. He heard the door of the office open. As he and Dumbledore turned around, they were greeted by the greasy-haired Professor Snape. Only as he strode in, Tenchi couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with the picture. The professor had a large, malicious grin on his face. He glanced at Tenchi and his grin turned into a full-fledged smile, ear to ear. But once his gaze turned to the Headmaster, he suppressed his smile to a wicked grin.  
  
"Headmaster?" Snape spoke slowly. "It seems that our, friend has a guest who would like to." Tenchi heard him suppress a school-girl giggle, " how shall we say it.have a" another giggle" conference with him." And when that was said, a small man burst into the room. Tenchi almost had a heart attack when he saw who it was. It was Vegeta, covered in sweat and shirtless, not to mention out of breath. Not only was Vegeta a horrid site to see, but he had a glowing force field around him.  
  
"I HAVE FOUND YOU NOW, YOU SON OF A."  
  
"Excuse me, who are you, sir?" Dumbledore interrupted at just the right time.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR FREAKIN' BUSINESS, OLD MAN!!!!! THIS IS BETWEEN MY AND THE BOY!!!" Vegeta pointed at Tenchi and ran at him. Thankfully, Tenchi moved just in time to miss the large beam that was aimed at him. It tore Dumbledore's desk in half.  
  
"HELP ME!!" Tenchi yelped.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!!!!!!" Vegeta ran towards him again, but Tenchi ran out of the room, and down the halls. He didn't know where he was going, but as long as he was out of the way of that Vegeta, he didn't care.  
  
"YOU WONT GET AWAY THIS TIME !!!!!!!"  
  
As the duo ran down the hall, their screams brought students and even teachers out into the hallway. It was a very humorous site to see. A balding short man chasing a skinny Japanese boy down the halls, both screaming at the top of their lungs. It was then that Tenchi knew this was it. He couldn't help but think while dodging the beams of energy that this was his the last day of his life. ' So many things I didn't get to say. So many people I didn't get to say goodbye too.' He thought. But then just like a miracle from heaven, a window of light opened in front of Tenchi. 'This is my only chance!' He thought. So he ran towards the light as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. Then at last, he reached the light and turned around. Even at the moment he laughed. About 20 veins were popping out of Vegeta's head, and Snape and Dumbledore were right behind him looking amazed at the light. Tenchi could feel his body being transported. He wasn't nervous this time though. It was different. He knew that anything was better than this. He only wished he could go back to thank the kind Professor Dumbledore, and stick his tongue out at Vegeta and Snape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta screamed in desperation. Once he saw Tenchi, along with the portal, disappear, he dropped to the ground and punched the ground so hard the marble slab cracked into shards. He turned around to see a crowd of staff and students staring at him blankly. After a moment of silence, Dumbledore walked in front of Vegeta and made an announcement. "Will everyone please return to your classrooms, I will take care of this situation." And as everyone filed back into the classrooms, Professor Snape walked to Dumbledore . "Professor, I will make sure this man gets back to his own house. You need not concern yourself with him."  
  
"Ah thank you Professor! I will take up your offer and see if I can get some elves to repair this damage." And with that, he walked off.  
  
Snape helped Vegeta up and walked him to the owlery. Vegeta though this man was odd, but he could sense a power reading from him, so he wasn't so bad, he thought. They were both silent until Snape finally broke the silence.  
  
"I've never seen anyone with that kind of awesome power before."  
  
"Well, I work on it." Vegeta replied gruffly.  
  
" I'm sure, you do..cutie" With that Vegeta quickly turned around and glared in horror at the blushing professor who winked at him amorously.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	6. Chapter Six: Washu's Innovation

Ok everyone this is the last chapter! I had fun with this, and im sorry it took so long!! Enjoy the ending, and I will probably make a lot more!  
  
  
  
It seemed like Tenchi has stayed in the portal for hours. His body was just floating in the light of the portal, but he wasn't complaining. He felt a sense of euphoria after escaping that horrible ordeal. Suddenly, he could smell the familiar scent of Washu's lab. The light changed from bright white to a dark black. Then he fell onto a cold floor.  
  
"Hi, Tenchi! Sooooooo, how was it???"  
  
It took a minute for Tenchi's eyes to adjust, but he recognized the voice as Washu's. He looked up and she was standing over him. Puppets A and B were on her shoulders.  
  
"GO TENCHI!!! YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!! TENCHI, YOU ARE THE BRAVEST!!! YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
"Was it fun? Tenchi?" Washu chimed.  
  
Tenchi couldn't believe what she was saying. He had almost died about 4 times, and all she was worried about was her machine. He just sat there stunned.  
  
Washu frowned and poked at him with a pointer. "Heyyyyy, why aren't ya saying anything? I need to put your experience in the computer so I can have reference for the next time you go in."  
  
"Next time?" Tenchi croaked. He felt anger start to pulse through his veins. "NEXT time???"  
  
"Well of course, silly" She laughed as she typed on her keyboard.  
  
"Do you know what I went through just now??!!??" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Im sure you had a great time, but I need you to..."  
  
" GREAT TIME?????" Tenchi interrupted. " GREAT TIME???!!! FIRST YOU SENT ME OFF TO SOME UNKNOWN LAND WHERE A STRANGE WOMAN TRIED HIT ON ME, AND THEN HER FREAK MIDGET OF A HUSBAND TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
  
"Oh I had no idea."  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T, YOU WERE TOO BUSY WORKING ON SOME OTHER EXPERIMENT, WHILE I WAS THEN TRANSPORTED TO SOME CASTLE IN ENGLAND, WHERE I WAS THREATENED BY SOME GREASY HAIRED GIT WHO HATED ME. THEN THAT FREAK MIDGET CAME AFTER ME AND I WAS ALMOST KILLED AGAIN!!!!! THEN I FINALLY GET HOME MIRACULOUSLY IN ONE PIECE, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS ' WAS IT FUN?'???!!!??" Tenchi's voice was getting quite horse. He sighed loudly. And suddenly..all was silent. He looked at the small Washu. Puppets A and B were now hiding behind her shoulders. There was a large sweat drop on Washu's head and she was smiling nervously.  
  
"Well, Tenchi..If that's .uhh. how ya feel... Then just...uuuh tell me next time....."  
  
He had relized what he done, and he was very sorry. " Gosh, Washu..Im sorry."  
  
She perked up and smiled. "That's alright Tenchi! Go on now, and get some rest. Washu-chan will fix the machine by herself. I am a GENIUS, ya know."  
  
So he walked slowly back up to his room, going over all the events in his mind. As he passed the living room, he saw Ryoko and Ayeka passed out on the floor. There was an extremely strong smell of alcohol eminating from the pair. Finally he reached his room and he got in bed.  
  
He sighed and slowly drifted into the land of dreams. As he did so he thought * I shouldn't have yelled at Washu like that...she didn't mean any harm....Ill have to apologize to her in the morning...*  
  
BACK IN WASHU'S LAB...  
  
Washu was leaping for joy. Her experiment had worked. It was a success!! Puppets A and B were praising her for her genius.  
  
"WASHU, YOU ARE A GENIUS!!! GO WASHU YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!"  
  
"I am aren't I?" she snorted with laughter. "Now I can improve upon it.." She said mysteriously.  
  
"What will you do, Washu?" asked Puppet A  
  
"Tell us, Washu! What is your next stroke of awesome genius??" demanded Puppet B.  
  
"But it's a secret." she remarked. She knew what they would say next.  
  
"You must tell us Washu! You are the greatest in the UNIVERSE! You must tell us!!" both puppets whined in unison.  
  
"Wellllll, let me just put it this way.. I think that we might have some of Tenchi's friends over for lunch..if my improvement works" She grinned largely and then cackled. Her laugh got so loud it almost scared even her.  
  
Back in Tenchi's room, he had a nightmare that he was being chased by Vegeta....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ MAYBE!!!  
  
THE END!!!  
  
::EVIL LAUGHTER:: 


End file.
